Union Army
In Famous Battles of the Civil War, the Union Army referred to the United States Army, the land force that fought to preserve the Union of the collective states. They consisted of men from the Northern states of the country above the Dixie Line as well as some border states. They wear blue uniforms in a more regulated uniform style as opposed to their enemy, The Confederates. Throughout the video the portrayal of Union troops changes. At the start of the video at Bull Run, the troops are shown to be proud, yet quickly turn cowardly as they realize they are in a real engagement. Following this at Gettysburg they are hardened and capable soldiers effectively beating Confederate soldiers and by Petersburg they are the dominant force. Several Union commanders are shown throughout the video with the less successful ones merely mentioned in info slots. Battle of Bull Run Known as the First Battle of Bull Run to Northerners, this engagement proved that the Confederates were a capable fighting force. The Union Army was so confident in their victory that senators from Washington had brought their families for a picnic in order to watch the battle. Union Army troops are shown heading into battle excitedly as they intend to squash this Southern rebellion, yet the Confederates manage to hold strong. A key point of the Battle is when General "Stonewall" Jackson managed to hold off the Union attack with him and his men holding their position "like a stone wall". The Confederates are shown repulsing the Union attackers forcing them into a full retreat. One Union commander is shown getting shot and is angered as he had just gotten his suit cleaned. He then kills his attacker and then succumbs to his wounds forcing a child to take up his command. As the fighting takes an opposite turn the civilians watching come into harms way when a retreating soldier is being chased and throws a picnic basket from a family at his pursuer before he is pushed to the ground and attacked. The Senator watching with his daughters becomes enraged that the rebel victory had allowed this to happen as he had spent 3 days making the potato salad that was in the basket. He then shoots the Confederate with his revolver as his daughters laugh allowing the Union soldier to return to his unit. The final Union attempt at an attack fails and the army then goes into a full retreat. Chaos unfurls as civilians and soldiers attempt to flee the area with two soldiers going to one of the senator's daughters giving her a hat and a rifle so she may continue the fight. The Senator is then shown walking backwards sipping his ale and firing his revolver as he decided he will continue this fight himself. Gettysburg Little Round Top The Battle of Gettysburg begins with General George Meade assuming command of the Army of the Potomac just 3 days before the battle of Gettysburg. Here the Union is on defense as Confederate forces push their way up into American territory. Meade is shown disgusted with the previous plans of defense as he tells his staff they are completely ineffectual. Meade moves his army from the town into an easier defendable terrain of woods and hills that naturally work in his advantage. The video then shifts to the battle as Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain defends a hill known as little round top from 3 waves of Confederate assault. During the first wave several exchanges of fire occur before the fighting gets close and physical. In the physical fighting 6 soldiers are shown brawling with two managing to simultaneously kill each other with bayonets. Two other soldiers in the scene, who appear to be children having lied about their age, are attempting to beat each other to death while 2 other soldiers in the back do not quite understand the physical part of fist fighting. The Union troops managed to hold their ground in successfully repulsing the Confederate attack. The rebels then send another wave and begun to make a dent in the weakening Union defenses. Upon a soldier running to Chamberlain and delivering this news, the colonel makes the decision to bring out his secret weapon, Officer Rambo. Chamberlain gives Rambo the simple order to defend this line which he faithfully obeys with his M16 Assault rifle. As the Confederates attempt "Round 2" of their attack they are swiftly mowed down by Rambo allowing the Union to survive yet another wave. The Confederates were not yet finished as they push for a second wave. The Union troops now lacked ammunition as shown when a solider reports this to Chamberlain. Rambo unfortunately had timed out and was unable to continue fighting leaving Chamberlain to make the decisions to perform a bayonet charge to forcibly expel the rebels off the hill. The men comply and manage to chase the now weakened confederate forces off the hill bringing a close the fighting on the hill, but not the battle. Pickett's Charge After Little Round Top, Meade is shown with his staff looking over the battle when he orders his the artillery major to cease firing. Meade explains how this tactic would draw the Confederates into a large attack as they believed that the Union forces were running low on ammunition. This prompts Robert E. Lee to conduct a full frontal charge on Union troops led by General Pickett. The Confederates, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead, continued their path down the field when Union cannons began opening fire completely decimating the unit. Full regiments of men are shown running forward only to all be killed. One soldier manages to make it across but is immediately captured after realizing he was alone. Every man that took part in the charge was captured, wounded, or killed, causing Lee to never again attempt an offensive for the rest of the war. After the fact 3 Union soldiers are shown celebrating their victory saying it's like Christmas in July to which they then pick up the snow surrounding them having a forced laugh. This is because the video had an unusual phenomenon of a snow covered ground during the month of July. Petersburg and Appomattox Siege of Petersburg In the final days of the Civil War, General Ulysses S. Grant now was the Commanding General of Union forces and had General Lee on the run. Occurring from June 9, 1864 to May 25, 1865, the siege of Petersburg is not one of the most famous battles of the Civil War, but it led directly to Appomattox Courthouse and the surrender of Lee. For a year Union forces under Grant and Meade had by fighting around Richmond and Petersburg Virginia wearing the Army of Northern Virginia to it's last legs. As shown in the video, Confederate forces in Petersburg are eventually ousted by Union troops as represented by the Confederate defenders at the playground are killed. Wounded and tired confederates attempted to flee the city but were surrounded by Grant making their situation bleak. Lee makes several attempts to push out of the encirclement but the attempts fail as his men are too wounded and under-equipped as shown by those pushed over by the T-Posing defense of Union soldiers. Appomattox Courthouse Appomattox Courthouse was the last line of defense for Lee as he and his few remaining soldiers attempt to defend against a Union attack. Lee is shown desperately trying to rally his men by taking the belief if they push through they can link up with another stronger Confederate force led by General Joseph E. Johnston. Union troops have him in their grasp however managing to entice him towards surrendering by shooting the weapons out of his hands. Lee then meets Grant who is quite pleased to see him. During the Mexican War Lee had been a hero in the American Army with the lower ranking Grant being inspired by him. Lee had even once meet Grant and his regiment which Grant brought up during the peace talks yet Lee did not quite remember. Grant then gives Lee a peace treaty to sign with very generous terms taking none of the confederates prisoner, allowing officers to keep their sidearms and their horses for the upcoming planting season, and he even provided rations for Lee's starving army. Lee gladly signs bringing an end to the most revered Army of Northern Virginia, and not much longer an end to the war that separated the nation. IMG 4956.PNG|Charging at Bull Run IMG_4978.PNG|Horrific retreat IMG_4979.PNG|I just had this thing cleaned IMG_4980.PNG|Picnic attack IMG 4959.PNG|Stand and fight IMG 1669.PNG|Senator fighting back IMG 4963.PNG|Meade drawing up his plans IMG 4964.PNG|Defending the hill IMG 1678.PNG|Skirmish at Little Round Top IMG 4965.jpg|Officer Rambo IMG 4967.PNG|Repelling the third wave IMG 4968.PNG|Drawing in the enemy IMG 4972.PNG|Christmas in July IMG 1676.PNG|Siege of Petersburg IMG 4973.PNG|Confederates surrounded IMG_4981.PNG|Grant presenting peace terms Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters